1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus using ambient light as backlight and a method for correcting colors in the apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for correcting color distortion generated when ambient light is varied and the ambient light is used as backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as personal data assistants (PDAs), portable media players (PMPs) and notebook computers are used in places where there is ambient light, for example, sunlight or artificial light. Users sometimes use these portable devices in places where ambient light is brighter than backlight. Bright ambient light deteriorates visibility of the display of the portable devices and generates color distortion to decrease picture quality. The performance of backlight for correcting these problems is restricted and the performance of a battery is also limited. Accordingly, sufficient picture quality cannot be secured and the portable devices cannot be used for a long time in environments such as the open air where ambient light exists.
To solve this problem, there have been proposed techniques that use ambient light as backlight to increase visibility of display when natural light such as sunlight and external light such as artificial light are sufficiently bright. These techniques do not use backlight or less use backlight to extend battery consumption time when the ambient light is used as the backlight. However, even these techniques cause color distortion because the quantity of light or color temperature of light is changed due to a variation in the weather, a lapse of time, a change of the place where a portable device is used, a variation in surrounding light and/or objects or people around the portable device.